Time Forgets
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: "It's a funny thing, you know...thinking I hated you, and trying everything in my power to not fall for you. Here we are and I wouldn't want it any other way." (A 'Kiss The Rain' multi-chaptered Interlude of the events that occurred between Chapter 30 to 31's 7 year gap. Recommended to read "Kiss The Rain" before reading this.)
1. Craving Warmth

_Time Forgets_

_1- Craving Warmth_

A/N: You thought that was the last of me, I've returned once more...couldn't help myself! Mostly all of this are fluffy, moments written in form of a short series, in a way One-Shots, but chronologically placed. I decided to make this because the back of my head, and some certain people were actually asking for it, you know who you are. Anywho, _**If you haven't read Kiss The Rain, you probably won't understand any of this...so, I recommend reading that story first...if you don't that's fine with me. **_Welp, enjoy!

* * *

It's already been four months since Kane's defeat. The two were practically inseparable as Bulma would call it. She felt surprised how close the two had gotten, Trunks hadn't shown a single flicker of interest in Cheryl for a long-term settlement and then now here we were an entire year later and Trunks would be dragging her everywhere, although Cheryl was extremely reluctant to abide at times.

Currently it was a thundering like it never did before. It's been about two, three weeks since she and Trunks moved out of Capsule Corp. Trunks had insisted on her going along with him, and after some skillful and dare she say, sensual, bribing she went along with him. She only did it for him, and because she got less time of intensive training with Vegeta; which was always a plus. Trunks wanted to help her cope with her Father's death, ever since she left Sayants she's been distant with most people.

Only when they were alone did she show her true colors, and even if he liked it that way. She's become an introvert, and Trunks tried his best to mend her ways. Cheryl took notice of that pretty quickly too. The lone female Demi-Saiyan sat in the felt couch with her knees to her chest, observing the flickering flame of the fire as the snowstorm raged on. Her azure eyes lazily glanced at the dancing flame as it slowly grew. She felt so cold, and alone.

Trunks was working a night-shift meaning she'd be alone for most of the night, and those nights were the cold nights. Where every object she touched felt much colder than usual. Cheryl blinked as she looked down to the sleeves of the black, clearly over-sized sweater. The sweater was obviously not hers, the smell of cologne was too strong compared to her floral aromatic perfumes. Even though she only wore his clothes every once in a while, it seemed to make the small hole in her chest filled.

With her other cold hand, she twiddled the tips of her flame-colored hair. Cheryl groaned slightly and looked over to the white and golden phone. It was hers, after she came back from Sayants Trunks had given it to her. Even though she was no expert in using such a device, Bulla had been more than glad to show her how to use it. She felt so ignorant every time she touched that phone. Cheryl threw a thick knitted blanket over her to escape the cold and turned on the TV. Mostly out of sheer boredom.

She leaned against the back of the couch as her hands pushed her wavy hair over her shoulders as she watched in interest. _"I don't know Jim, it sounds like this storm could be one of the biggest to hit West City."_ The old man began to speak into his microphone, half shivering in front of a busy street full of car crashes. _"We'd advise everyone to stay out of the streets, at the moment, now back to the studio."_ Cheryl blinked as she watched the Newscast.

It was odd how she never really watched the news, never once. She was either to preoccupied with training or not bored enough to watch it. Although she knew what these humans would do, kill each other, steal, and Kami-knows what. She watched with a bit of interest reflecting off her eyes. Almost with immediate response she looked down to the clock. _11:50 PM. _Cheryl frowned and leaned back on her chair. She wished he would come home already, she was growing more bored by the second.

Even though she would never admit it, mostly from pride, Trunks was the only person to keep her interested long enough to not be knocked into a deep sleep. That's when Cheryl heard a loud knock on the door. She ignored it the first time, but heard it knock louder. "Cheryl open the door before I freeze over." A voice shouted, and almost immediately made Cheryl's rosy lips curl into a grin as she walked over to the door and opening it up and greeted by the Demi-Saiyan covered in specks of white.

Trunks greeted back with a grin as he nearly fell over from the cold, it was negative fifteen degrees out. This was her idiotic mate...internally she wanted to whack him over the head and tell him how stupid he was for walking around at such temperature. "What kind of idiot are you?" She asked teasingly as the door clicked shut behind him.

"Your idiot." He stated as he shrugged off his jacket. "Who else?" He murmured as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, then quickly noticed how his scent had been lingering strongly on her. "Wearing my sweater again hm?"

Cheryl immediately felt her cheeks heat up as she averted her eyes from him and folded her arms over her chest. "W-Whatever..." She mumbled as she twiddled her fingers.

Trunks only laughed as he tossed the shirt and neck tie over the chair and looked over to her. "Hm, looks like you were hungry." He stated looking at the messy kitchen, Cheryl is a hopeless cook...and having to look for food was a challenge when most of the food wasn't cooked. "So tell me my hungry mate, what do you want to eat." He stated turning around to the messy kitchen.

The flamed-haired hybrid looked at him and followed into the kitchen, promptly leaning against a counter. "What kind of question is that, don't you know me at all?" She joked acting slightly hurt.

"I forget you have my appetite." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck as he searched for something to make, while simultaneously putting things away. "But, I honestly have no idea what you want to eat."

Cheryl pushed herself off the counter and looked at him, "It's fine, I already ate anyway." She shrugged looking at the several wrappers of nutrition and protein bars laying at the bottom of a trash can. "Think you might need a few more protein bars though..." She murmured silently as she helped him put most of the food away.

"If I didn't know any better, I could have assumed family of cats had ravaged through here." He told her as he put the last box away. Cheryl only scoffed and began to walk out the kitchen door, Trunks treading behind her into the living room. Cheryl slumped once more on the couch and sighed, feeling slightly warmer as she shut off the TV. "Didn't know you even cared to watch the news." He murmured against her neck, his lips softly brushing against her skin.

It was such a sensation that sent chills across her ivory skin. She heavily shut her eyes as she arched her neck to the side, feeling his arms envelope around her small waist. It was so good how he treated her now, go back several months before and this behavior would have astonished her. His fingers graced her chin as he turned her face to his. He didn't dare utter a word as he stared into her ocean-blue eyes. "It was out of boredom." Cheryl breathed as he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Still bored?" Trunks asked Cheryl as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was flushing dangerously but kept her expression kept the same, betraying her extremely prominent feelings. She shook her head, already knowing lying to him was like lying to a lie detector. "Good." He whispered leaning into her sugary pink lips, and almost instinctively had she kissed back feeling the warmth spark between them. He slowly parted and sat beside her in the couch.

Cheryl smiled inwardly as she leaned closer to him looking at the fire and suddenly she felt the room feel ablaze, warmth in every way surrounding her. She slightly grinned as she laid her chin on his shoulder planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

_She was starting to like this living together idea..._

* * *

**Ah yes, so fluffy. It feels nice to be using Cheryl once more after finishing Kiss The Rain, I really wanted to write what was in between those seven years. But it was dragging the story a bit too long...thus I decided to write a short little multi-chaptered story of the events that occurred between Chapter 30 (Glory and Gore) and Chapter 31 (the Epilogue). So as I said before, if you haven't read Kiss The Rain, you wouldn't understand much of this story so I highly recommend reading that first (and possibly drop a review?). Anyway to the other's who have read the story how did you like this? Good or not good? Tell me through your reviews, as always constructive critique is much welcome, apologies for any grammar mistakes.**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**


	2. Royal Pain

_Time Forgets_

_2- Royal Pain_

_A/N: Aha, sorry for my absence school has been an utter pain in the arse lately. My muse well had run a bit dry, and all hope was lost for this continuation...but here it is! Chapter 2. Fair Warning, it's really fluffy toward the end. I truly hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_"Possibly, if jealousy hadn't gotten the best of me... maybe then, well no actually." _Trunks had sat in his office chair pensive about the same question for the past hour or two. Obviously he had upset Cheryl, and by no means had he meant _that_ to happen. _"Maybe if I try...no, that wouldn't work..." _He growled and fisted his hands. This was really frustrating for the CEO...and surprisingly he hadn't broken a pencil yet. He bit the inside of his cheek and looked over to the door angrily and back down to the papers he was signing. Something was off with him today. It's only been three hours since he left home for work and already he missed that bratty mate of his.

A repetitive tap came from his foot as he laid his chin on the palm of his hand glancing toward the clock hanging neatly over the door. _"Seven more hours to go." _He thought now gritting his teeth. Jealous because she was spending time with this new guy who lived down the street and for the oddest of reasons he is lead to believe she will slip away from his very grasp. "Ah, Cheryl, Cheryl, Cheryl...how is it that you keep weaving your way into my thoughts." He grumbled running a hand through his hair.

His wrist kissed his forehead as he leant back on the chair. "Damn it, damn it...quit being soft!" A exhale followed with a grunt as he threw his head down in defeat. Vegeta would have been disappointed at this display of behavior. Jealousy! What a ridiculous feeling to have. He could already see the short Saiyan storming into his office and yelling at the top of his lungs at him to 'QUIT BEING SOFT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT MIDGET WHO MARRIED THE TOASTER!'

Oh, joy. A Vegeta lecture is _just _what he needs. With a quick glance towards the phone his gut told him to grab it and dial Cheryl and thus...he did so. Looking around absently he lazily brought the phone to his ear and heard the long, dare he say tedious, dial. After no answer Trunks already assumed the worst. Thoughts such as: 'What if that guy abducted her?' 'What if she left me already?!' 'Is she cheating?!'. Then, logic in all it's grace invaded the Demi-Saiyan's brain, remembering that A) Cheryl is strong enough to beat any human into a pulp, B) They were mates...so leaving each other's side is practically impossible.

He didn't know how to explain it really, but every moment he drew further from her, the more he wanted to get closer and the more far our of reach she felt sometimes. A soft flick of his tongue over the now apparent fang, made him quickly bite down on his tongue. Causing more than obvious pain. "D-Damn it!" He screamed out. Human mistakes...everyone does them. How has he become so simple-minded that even the stupidest of thoughts lead to a slightly swollen tongue.

Just when things could go to a worse direction, the sound of a ringing phone changed his entire demeanor...especially upon seeing the caller ID. He didn't know why but he had quite the gleeful expression on his face as he grabbed the phone and pulled it to his ear once more. "Hello Trunks?" And most definitely was he glad to hear her voice. "Sorry I didn't answer I had run out of charge before I could even pick up, I'm out with your mom and sister right now actually." She said as the voices of chattering Bulla and yelling Bulma managed to weave their way into the call.

Trunks laughed and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, "It's fine, how are you handling it though?" A exasperated grunt came from the other side of the line. "That bad huh?"

"Yeah, _fifteen stores_ Trunks, _FIFTEEN._" Cheryl exclaimed with much emphasis on the last number. "I-I can't seem to catch a break!" She panted then there was a pause, a pause that to Trunks was slightly horrific. "Next time it's your turn, and it will be _my_ bags." She defiantly stated.

Trunks pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it weirdly, but then felt a smirk yank on the corner of his ear. "Will I get a prize for it?"

"Aw, of course you will!" Cheryl cooed sweetly to his surprise, "You'll get a pat on the head with a 'Good Job' sticker stamped on your forehead." Cheryl now said flatly. "Got it? Treat your princess right for once."

At that comment, he could hear Bulla's little voice 'aw-ing' in the background. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say your highness." He muttered receiving a click from the tongue from Cheryl.

"No, no. You know what, tonight I expect Royal Treatment." She humphed, "and that's because of the argument we had this morning." The fiery-haired hybrid finalized with a small grin. "Say it with me, _'Yes my Princess.'"_

Trunks grumbled and blinked really not wanting to agree, but how else will they end this feud in good terms? Cheryl wasn't exactly the best at listening to reason either. "...Fine...Yes my Princess." He mumbled and bit the inside of his cheek as he looked up to find his assistant now laughing at him. He grit his teeth and muttered a curse as Cheryl laughed triumphantly over the other side of the line. "Happy now, _Princess?" _

"Extremely." A goofy looking grin now plastered the Demi-Saiyan's face.

"Good." He said smiling into the phone as they both said their goodbyes and he looked up to meet the eyes of his laughing assistant.

"I must say sir, you must _really _like that girl to be saying such things out loud. You do know the speakers to the entire building were on...right?" The silver-haired elder chortled. "Quite amusing."

Almost immediately Trunks' face drew blank. His cheeks were the color of tomatoes and a vein was beginning to bulge out of the side of his neck and forehead. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANY OF THAT?!" Trunks screamed out in all rage and fury. "DO YOU KNOW NOW EVERY MOMENT I WALK DOWN THESE KAMI-FORSAKEN HALLWAYS SOMEONE WILL MAKE A COMMENT ABOUT THIS?!" The man had quite the lungs, to scream that loud.

"Well forgive me _Prince._" The assistant said with a small smirk which faded as Trunks shot a glare at him, completely stern. "I-I...I'm sorry Mr. Briefs, this will not occur again." The nervous elder stammered.

Trunks kept his steady glare on him, "It better not."

* * *

Later on, the rage swelled inside of him washed away and instead he flashed a grin flying closer to his destination, yes today of all days he simply escaped work early. Why, well Trunks had his specific reasons as to why...but having been stared at by his female workers in a "aw-ing" fashion much like Bulla made him quite uncomfortable. But other than that, Trunks had obviously gotten an Idea to get completely end this argument in the best of terms.

Heels clicked against the driveway as he ran towards the door and unlocking it flinging it open. No sign of Cheryl yet. Mostly because every time he got home there was a mess of foods all over. He simply crept around the house and peeked his head in every room, before he came upon a locked bathroom. Specifically his bathroom. He could only assume by the humming that came from the other side that it was Cheryl. _"Damn it."_ He thought to himself as he tried to think of another way in.

He then remembered the door on the other side and hoped that wasn't locked as well. He turned the knob slowly and smirked peeking through the small crack of the door and felt a grin laced on his lips as he slipped inside unnoticed. He looked over and saw her eyes shut, was she sleeping? He knelt to the bath and eyed the exposed skin that wasn't covered by foam. He leant his face closer to her neck and whispered. "Hey Princess, you up?"

A startled Cheryl sat up and turned her face towards the lavender-haired hybrid a bit shocked. "Trunks don't do that you scared me!" She exclaimed as she pressed her knees against her chest. "Good to know you remembered though." She smirked and laid her chin on her knees while staring at him, "So tell me Prince what now?"

"I'm a prince now?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but only I can call you that." Cheryl said clicking her tongue at him, flicking water at his face. A small frown strained his face as he wiped the water away. "Get me a towel." She groaned a bit lazily flailing her arm trying to reach for it. Trunks grunted and grabbed the towel and handed it to her. "Thank you." She smirked and wrapped the towel around her chest as she got up.

"Do I get a prize?" He asked getting out from his crouched position. Cheryl smirked and flicked water in his face. "I assume that's a no..."

Cheryl laughed and walked out of the bathroom, "Bingo!"

Trunks' nose scrunched up as he tried to grab her towel and yank it off her, but Cheryl had already swerved into the room with a cocky smirk still tugging on her lips. He stood a bit unamused in the archway, while maybe or maybe not watching her change. Cheryl hadn't noticed until she turned around still putting on her shirt and noticed him. As if it were instinct she grabbed a pillow and hurled it toward his slamming him directly in the face with it.

A 'Oof' sound emitted out of Trunks' mouth as he staggered back, surprisingly enough. How was a pillow to do such results, he honestly had no idea..., "That's not fair, I'm a victim here!"

"Perverted little..." She mumbled before, she slipped on her shirt and walked up to him tapping a finger on his shoulder. "Alright, as punishment..." Cheryl said clearly to his face. "You're supposed to give _me_ a massage."

"Not, exactly the biggest punishment." He said pulling her closer as his fingers began to knead against her small. "Besides it'd be more than my pleasure." He smirked as Cheryl felt a stir in her chest as she wriggled out of his grasp.

"When did you get the idea it was a back massage?" She huffed. Trunks arched a brow and leant closer to her. Cheryl slumped down on the bed and had him sit on he ground, tossing a bottle of lotion on his lap, then nudged him repeatedly with her foot. "Foot Massage."

He frowned and grabbed her foot before the nudging got even more annoying, and began to massage it. Cheryl stared away a bit disinterested, secretly holding back a grin. Even though she was giddy he was rather angered, but continued to finish his deal with her. One night wouldn't hurt. Right?

Cheryl kept her gaze fixated on the wall rather than him to keep from giggling stupidly, although the occasionally she'd let out a small laugh. Although that stifled more than immediately. Well that _was _until he messed up by pressing his thumb harshly against the sole of her foot messing up a tendon, and for that he received a stomp on the face, knocking him on his back. "OW!" Cheryl yelled out obviously angered.

Although Trunks on the other hand was in a fetal position holding his face in pain, "Well the feelings mutual!" He shouted out but received a glare from Cheryl, right...no matter what he couldn't scold her tonight. He sighed and stood up reluctantly holding his hand for her. Cheryl arched a brow and looked up at him oddly, yet still took his hand having been yanked out of the room and into the outdoors, where it'd been way to cold to even be there anyway. "Alright _Princess._" He said just only a bit bitterly at the fiery-haired hybrid.

Cheryl felt a soft grin lace on her lips at the sound of that, even if it's meant for being bitter. "I'm taking you for a little trip, and you're not flying...got it?" Cheryl looked at him crazily and started to blush a bit, as his arms encircled her waist. "Princess don't have to put in the effort, now do they?" He laughed richly and held her tightly as they both began to levitate above the ground, Trunks grasping tightly on to her waist, not letting her fly on her own.

And due to this inability, the female Demi-Saiyan could do nothing but helplessly grasp on to him. Such helplessness, made her put all her trust on him and he just continued to laugh as he spiraled upward still holding on to her. "This isn't funny, I can fly too!" Cheryl fussed and wriggled in his tight grip. "Trunks!"

He laughed, and now stood still, holding her tightly still as he looked at her flushed face. "Quit your complaining, I'm carrying you and flying, and there's nothing you can do about it _Princess_." With that Cheryl struggled to move around, and gave in to his overpowered strength. His grip loosened and she let her trust fall on him. He simply held her waist and pressed his forehead against hers smiling just a bit again. He didn't know what has gotten over him but lately smiling was just the usual. Some overwhelming happiness just stirred in his chest and it was odd._  
_

Odd in the sense, that seeing her act so childish and immature at times reminded him of well, himself. Although not always in the same category, it was still there and more evident than ever. Cheryl was mostly concentrated on him rather than her surroundings. She looked down a bit childishly and back up to him and pressed her lips against his as she tightly gripped on to him and let the energy push her just a bit more upward and in the embrace he kissed her back.

With that he leaned on her and closed his eyes as they spiraled downward, and it wasn't even noticeable that they were falling, but what would a fall like this do to the two hybrids...a bruise or two was worth it. Once his back he opened his eyes, wincing a bit as he looked at the shorter girl curl up against his chest. "Are you okay?" Cheryl asked her voice now full of worry.

"I'm okay." He responded now laying his head back in the grass, keeping one eye open to watch her.

"Good, I wouldn't my prince to be hurt." She said now sitting up, "You still have a few hours left..." The fiery-haired hybrid trailed off as he sat back up and nearly knocked heads with her. A slight flinch, and a blink was all he received.

"Alright my princess, then what do you want to do?" He asked, finally getting used to calling her that...thankfully it was only for the rest of the night.

Cheryl leant closer and buried her face in chest, "Anything..."

"Anything?" Trunks asked quirking a brow for more than obvious reasons. Cheryl nodded, and almost immediately Trunks picked her up bridal style and started to run inside.

An angered and flustered Cheryl began to scream, "Trunks put me down!" She was loosing her temper very easily, but he simply shook his head and started to laugh as the two ran inside, the end results were...Well let's say, when a Princess want's it...she get's it.

_And she most definitely got it._

* * *

**School's almost over for me...and you all know what that means. (Daily updates!) I'm trying to catch up with all my updates so you will be seeing me update A LOT! Possibly, I might even finish a few stories. Also, happy birthday to my sister whose the only seven-year old that reads fanfictions...**

**Review Responses**

**Tiffany7898: Already did ;) anyway, GIRL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! *Whispers* We need to update SB. Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Viva La Amore: He's sort of both isn't he. Yeah he honestly is fine as hell and thanks to that, my expectations on anyone I consider dating are so high heh...thank you so much, and I know how much you liked Kiss The Rain, it won't be as dramatic since this is just an interlude between a certain time period but I do hope to see you around, and by the way LOVING the new stories. Thanks For Reviewing! :)**

**Shakilove: It was a bad storm, yeah it's a gap but not as big as seven years, kinda didn't want to start immediately where Chapter 31 left off, since well...it would be a bit too sad. Thank you for Reviewing! :)**

**Anyway Constructive Critique is more than welcome, as well as any grammar mistakes you guys found because I _HATE _finding them after I post (It would be really appreciative.) Also, was this chapter good or bad, anything you could see for me to improve? Will I ever not quit asking questions?! I don't know...hehe... Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
